


Unrelated

by littlemisscurious



Series: Drabble-Sunday [28]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble-Sunday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom&Ellie work together on 'Unrelated' and enjoy some one-on-one time during breaks in the shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrelated

 

“Sooo, now that we’re done for the day what do you want to do?” Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Tom breathed a kiss onto Ellie’s hair. The sun still shone brightly from the blue summer sky and while the rest of the cast and crew retreated back into the house to get some rest, the two of them had remained behind for some much desired privacy.

Slowly, Elizabeth turned in his embrace and looked up at his sun-kissed face. She couldn’t help but smile and, biting her lip, she pushed his sunglasses up into his curls to get a proper look at his beautiful, blue eyes. “We could go back into Siena and have a look around. I didn’t see much the other day because I was so busy,” she suggested, snuggling up to him. Tom nodded, squinting a bit now that his shades had been removed.

He had been more than happy when Joanna had employed his wife as the film’s costume and makeup artist because, despite having to work, it also meant some time together at last in the midst of their busy schedules. In addition to that, it allowed them to at least pretend they were on their honeymoon given that it hadn’t worked out the previous year right after their wedding. Determined to make the most of their time alone, he led her towards their bedroom so they could get ready for their trip into town.

***

“Alright...first, ice cream,” Tom grinned, his arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders while they strolled over the Piazza del Campo. He was wearing a rather silly looking straw hat that Ellie had bought for him as a ‘wedding present’ because she was curious as to whether he would really wear it. He didn’t disappoint and showed it off, proud as a peacock. Despite his hideous headgear, though, he still managed to draw the eyes of many other women to him and it wasn’t without pride that Elizabeth wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed him every now and then just to show them that he was hers and hers alone.

“I could get used to that jealous side of yours,” he whispered into her ear with a grin, shortly after, while she licked some ice cream off the side of her cone. Ellie blushed. “I’m not jealous,” she mumbled, knowing, though, that he was right of course. She _was_ jealous and watching him flirt with his fellow actress over the last few days had not always been easy for her although she knew his role required it.

“Of course you aren’t,” Tom chuckled, devoting himself to his own ice cream again before he stole a bit of hers, obviously under her protest. For a moment they walked in silence afterwards, relishing the cold of their refreshment while they took in the town around them.

 

“Tom? Can we go into the church?,” she asked after a while, their hands intertwined again and their ice cream long devoured. He nodded with a loving smile and, after picking up ponchos to cover their bare shoulders, they stepped into the nave. Tom had been inside a few days prior already while they were shooting but again he marvelled at the stunning architecture and the frescoes covering the walls. Ellie, meanwhile, headed straight for a small altar in one of the aisles in front of which stood dozens of burning candles. With a smile, he followed her slowly.

“Do you want to light one?,” he whispered as he stepped next to her and as she nodded he got out some coins and threw them into the donation box. “Who are they for?,” he added when they both picked one up. For a moment, Ellie thought about it until she turned and looked at him. “One is for our families so that they always stay healthy and happy. And the other one is for our future and whoever may join us on our journey,” she smiled, her thoughts already circling around starting a family with the man by her side. Tom nodded with a loving smile and together they lit the small tea lights and placed them among the others.

***

It was already dark when they arrived back at the Castello di San Fabiano and briefly they said goodnight to Emma and the others who were having dinner on the patio. Exhausted, Tom fell onto their bed once they were inside their room and Ellie nudged his foot with a grin. “Tired, are we?,” she mumbled, tracing her fingertips along his thigh as she walked past and he looked up at her. “Not too tired,” Tom winked cheekily and she chuckled.

“Stay here for a moment, please,” she whispered a little shyly and grabbing a bag from her wardrobe, she vanished into the en-suite bathroom. His curiosity piqued, Tom sat up again and waited for the return of his wife.

 

Minutes passed and when she finally stepped out of the bathroom clad in nothing but virginal, white lingerie, Tom’s mouth fell at the sight of her. “Oh wow,” he mumbled, ruffling through his curls as she padded closer towards him, shyly biting her lip.

“Given that, in theory, this is some kind of honeymoon for us, I thought it’s time I give you something nice to unwrap me from,” Elizabeth mumbled as she stood right in front of him. She was nervous without knowing why. It wouldn’t be their first time and definitely not their last but somehow this felt special. Tom’s eyes wandered over her body until he finally lifted his hand and allowed his fingertips to glide over the lace of her panties.

“You look stunning, Ellie. Absolutely stunning,” he breathed as he stood up and pulled her closer to himself, his hands now gliding over her smooth skin, his eyes resting on hers. “I feel rather underdressed now in my shorts and muscle shirt,” he grinned and Ellie laughed quietly. “That could be changed,” she replied before she lifted the shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. “Better?” Tom shook his head and, biting her lip, she undid the button and fly of his shorts until they, too, fell to the floor. “Getting there,” he whispered into her ear, kissing the soft skin right underneath, his hands cupping her bum.

A sigh left her lips when he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed, hovering above her for a moment. The moonlight fell into the room, bathing them in a pale glow as they rediscovered each other’s bodies. Every inch of skin was kissed and caressed, every sigh was rewarded with another touch, another glance. They loved each other slowly and passionately, ignoring the laughter that was carried up from the others to the window of their room and the curious and inquiring stare of the moon in the dark, night sky.

It was only her sighs of pleasure when he hit that one sweet spot that mattered then and his quiet groans while he moved within her, her slender legs wrapped around his waist. Their hands intertwined above her head, their lips locked once more before they gazed into each other’s eyes, their souls and hearts and bodies entangled in that one, special moment of unconditional unity.


End file.
